Quando as estrelas brilham mais forte
by Mavis777
Summary: Desde que ele a viu pela primeira vez, Jonathan não pode deixar de pensar nela. Clarissa seria sua, mesmo que ela fosse sua própria irmã. Incesto
1. Chapter 1

**Os instrumentos mortais não me pertencem. Eles pertencem a Cassandra Clare.**

**Essa história faz parte do Desafio Dabble 2019 do grupo do Nyah! Fanfiction no Facebook.**

**Fiz tudo em cima do laço, mas desde que o tema era tabus não pude deixar de participar.**

**A palavra do dia é azo.**

**Capítulo 1 **

Descobrir onde ela morava fora mais difícil do que pensava, sua mãe, aquela que o abandonou e fugiu para o mundo mundano longe de sua antiga vida, não queria ser encontra.

Mas nada era impossível para um Morgenstern decidido.

Ele iria vê-la.

Decidir se valeria a pena a conhecer, mas no fundo Jonathan sabia que Jocelyn nunca o amaria, ela estava aterrorizada demais com ele, que tinha sangue demoníaco correndo em suas veias.

De repente, o som de um carro chamou a sua atenção e uma ruiva bonita saiu do acento ao lado, dando um novo azo em sua vida.

**Até amanhã**


	2. Chapter 2

**Palavra do dia: Omnifulgente.**

A garota caminhou alegremente ao lado de um simples mundano que usava óculos, seus cabelos ruivos dançavam ao vento daquela noite gélida, apesar de todo o seu ar seus olhos verdes gritavam mundano.

Mas Jonathan não seria enganado, ela detinha uma beleza omnifulgente, que só poderia ser vista naqueles que nasceram com sangue de anjo.

Ele a observou se despedir e então entrar na mesma residência de Jocelyn, conectando assim a última peça de um quebra cabeça.

Ela era a filha de Jocelyn.

Sua irmã.

Seu pai nem sabia de sua existência, mas isso nada importou.

Ele tinha uma irmãzinha.

**Até mais!**


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontos

** Olá, hoje a palavra do dia é undoso.**

**Capitulo 3 – Confrontos**

―Onde você estava? – perguntou Valentine levantando-se de seu lugar, pronto para o afrontar.

―Completando a missão que você me deu – explicou inocentemente ―Onde mais você acha que eu estaria? – acrescentou Jonathan enquanto sentia a fúria dos olhos undosos de seu pai.

Valentine sempre sabia quando ele mentia, não importava o quanto Jonathan se esforçava para melhorar, dessa vez não fora diferente, entretanto quando confrontado pelo chicote de seu pai, ele sabia que sua punição valeria a pena.

Em si mesmo havia despertado um desejo latente de ver a sua irmã mais vezes. E ele nunca deixaria Valentine tirar isso dele.

**Muito obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando!**


	4. Chapter 4 Encontrando um demônio

**Hoje a palavra do dia é LOBRIGAR! **

**Os instrumentos Mortais não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade de Cassandra Clare.**

Fazia semanas desde que, Jonathan assistia secretamente Clarissa.

Havia decorado todos os seus horários e apesar de tudo ainda não tinha ideia de como falar com ela.

Hoje era mais tarde que o habitual, sua irmã andava lentamente ao caminho de sua casa, tentando em vão forçar seus olhos a lobrigar. Para Jonathan tornou-se óbvio que a ruiva sentia que estava sendo observada, ela não era a única.

Em um flash um demônio saiu da escuridão. Clarissa gritou, tentado recuar, não estava preparada para isso, nunca tinha sido treinada. Com sua lamina serafim em mãos, o garoto correu para matar.

**Até mais!**


	5. Chapter 5 Ela é sua

**A palavra do dia 5 é flagício.**

**Lembrando que Instrumentos Mortais não me pertencem. Eles pertencem a Cassandra Clare.**

**Capítulo 5- Ela é sua**

O demônio morreu por suas mãos, pelo flagício cometido.

Clarissa é sua.

Ela é a carne, da mesma carne que ele, juntos, eles seriam iguais. Como sempre deveriam ser.

Mesmo que agora Clarisse não o conhece-se. Ninguém poderia ousar tirar-lhe dele, e muito menos tentar esvaziar sua vida.

Seu pequeno anjo o olhou em choque e descrença, tentando em vã formular perguntas, estava enfraquecida e com uma brisa ela caiu em seus braços.

Jonathan fora rápido e esculpiu com sua estela uma runa de cura, segurando-a em estilo de noiva levou-a para casa, passando por uma Jocelyn dormindo na poltrona.

**Até amanhã!**


	6. Chapter 6 Despertando

** A palavra de dia é Pejo.**

**1\. Estorvo, impedimento, obstáculo.**

**2\. Sentimento de vergonha; pudor.**

**Capítulo 6- Despertando**

Ela acordou com os raios de sol em sua cara, estava desorientada e enquanto, lentamente abria os olhos e encontrava o olhar preocupado de sua mãe, sua mente voltava ao garoto que matou aquele mostro horrível que a atacou.

―O que...aconteceu? –Clary perguntou em voz alta.

Seu braço doía e quando a ruiva se sentou, avistou o estranho símbolo. Tinha sido tatuada enquanto dormia? Seu rosto esquentou com um pejo.

―Eu deveria ser a única a perguntar isso –Jocelyn se aproximou dando-lhe um beijo sereno em sua testa ―Você dormiu por três dias...eu pensei que ia te perder.

**Até amanhã!**


	7. Chapter 7 Jocelyn

**Hoje a palavra do dia é exegese. **

O feitiço de Magnus estava mais uma vez enfraquecendo, mas dessa vez era ainda pior, Clary havia encontrado um caçador de sombras. Quem? Ela não tinha nenhuma ideia.

―Você deveria contar a ela –insistiu Luke, já se preparando para uma enxugada de exegese.

―Nós temos que sair daqui –teimou ―Não sei como não pensei nisso antes, quando Clary estava em coma.

―Jocelyn –ele chamou, a tirando de seus pensamentos ―Eu sei que você quer a proteger, mas talvez essa não seja a melhor forma.

―Eles virão atrás dela quem quer que seja –disse angustiada, enquanto o encarava ―Valentine vai descobrir.

**Até amanhã!**


	8. Chapter 8 Reencontro

**Oi! Hoje a palavra é crestar (queimar levemente; dar cor de queimado)**

Ela foi atacada por algo, definitivamente nada humano e então aquele garoto apareceu e a salvou.

Foi um sonho, só poderia ser.

Sua mãe pensava que ela tinha ficado bêbada e feito uma tatuagem, o mero pensamento disso, fez seu rosto crestar.

―Dá para acreditar ela quer ir ao sítio e ficar até o fim do verão.

―Estou te falando ela vai mudar de ideia –insistiu Simon, que estava sentado em sua frente.

―Como é que você pode ter certeza? –foi então que ela o viu aparecer.

Cabelos esbranquiçados, olhos escuros como a noite. Era o mesmo garoto daquela noite.

**Até amanhã! **

**Lembrando que os Instrumentos Mortais não me pertencem. Eles pertencem a Cassandra Clare.**


	9. Chapter 9 Perguntas sem resposta

**A palavra do dia é atro (de cor negra, que produz tristeza, de mau agouro, infausto, sombrio) **

Simon seguiu seu olhar e então de repente a mirrou estranhamente.

―O que foi?

―Tenho que ir – disse apressada.

Confusão acompanhou Simon, mas ela não deu-lhe tempo para formular qualquer pergunta e fugiu da lanchonete. O outro garoto marchou logo atrás, como uma brasa ao vento.

―Quem é você? –perguntou ao parar. Precisava saber se ele era real ou se tinha ficado louca.

―Você realmente não sabe de nadinha mesmo, não é? –disse enviando-a um atro olhar.

―E o que eu deveria saber? – encarou-o ―Nem sei realmente se você é real – ele riu e pegou com delicadeza as mãos dela.

**Até amanhã!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A palavra de hoje é voga. Tenham uma boa leitura!**

** Lembrando que os Instrumentos mortais não me pertencem, eles pertencem a Cassandra Clare.**

Ela sentiu seus dedos quentes correrem por sua mão. Era real. Aquela noite não fora um sonho.

―Você é uma caçadora de sombras assim como eu, posso mostrar –ele pegou um pequeno objeto e logo antes que ela pudesse protestar, desenhou em sua mão um novo símbolo.

―O que...–Clary o olhou incerta, sentindo sua pele queimar.

―É uma runa da clarividência – a ruiva se perguntou se essas marcas andam em voga ―Ela melhora a nossa visão, nos ajuda a ver o submundo, mas também nos dá uma extra habilidade com armas.

Pôs-se então a explicar o mundo das sombras.

**Até a próxima. **


	11. Chapter 11 Caçadores de sombras

**Hoje a palavra do dia é adjurado (abdicado/resignado/renunciado)**

A mente de Clary estava um roldão tempestuoso.

Existia um mundo inteiro desconhecido para as pessoas, mundanos.

As lendas antigas eram verdadeiras, bruxos, lobisomens, fadas, vampiros, demônios e anjos realmente são reais, mas agora sobre os caçadores de sombras, ela nunca ouvirá falar.

Enquanto que os bruxos tem sangue de humano e de demônio em suas veias. E as fadas são metade anjo e metade demônio, os caçadores de sombra têm sangue de anjo e humano, caçam demônios e recebem a ajuda de todas as religiões, em troca, são um povo abjurado.

Sua mãe já fora uma caçadora de sombras.

**Até mais!**


	12. Chapter 12 Desespero

**Palavra chave do dia 12: Alvidra (decidir algo tendo sua própria opinião)**

O celular de Clarissa tocou.

Não foi uma surpresa tão grande perceber que era Jocelyn, Clary parecia ter perdido uma parte de seu mundo enquanto gritava por uma resposta de sua mãe.

Ele fisgou.

Valentine descobriu sobre as duas, talvez pela mesma maneira que Jonathan, mas o mais provável foi pelo demônio que atacou sua irmã.

Medo tomou conta dele, seu pai teria descoberto sobre ele também?

Quando então a ligação caiu, a ruiva quase saiu em disparada sendo apenas impedida por um abraço de urso.

―Me solte eu preciso ir! – ela gritou desesperada, mas ele tinha sua própria alvidra.

**Até a próxima!**


	13. Chapter 13 Lembranças de uma mãe

**Palavra-chave do dia: Vileza (****Modo de agir ou ação vil; que é degradante; indigno.)**

Valentine a encontrou. Entretanto ela havia se preparado para esse momento, nunca tendo se esquecido da vileza que ele escondia dela.

Em um movimento fugaz Jocelyn bebeu a poção e enquanto seus olhos se fechavam, lembranças de uma conversa que teve todos aqueles anos atrás, vieram em sua mente.

―Há algo de errado com ele –apontou para o bebê de olhos negros, mas Madeleine Bellefleur como todos os outros, não poderia ver nada de errado na criança ―Eu vasculhei as coisas de Valentine, ele fez experiências quando eu estava gravida –lagrimas caiam de seus olhos ―Jonathan tem sangue demoníaco nele.

**Até a próxima vez!**


	14. Chapter 14 Depois do sequestro

**Palavra chave do dia: Adstrito (que está ligado, unido)**

A casa de Jocelyn e Clarissa se encontrava virada do avesso, eles tiveram sorte, só encontraram um demônio inferior vagando pela casa. Não houve nenhum sinal de Jocelyn e nem dos homens do círculo de seu pai.

―Estavam procurando pelo cálice mortal –afirmou. Estando ciente que ainda não havia conseguido contar-lhe que eram irmãos.

―Você acha que eles o encontraram?

―Não, Jocelyn sabia que estavam atrás dela, ela deve ter escondido o cálice em algum outro lugar.

Isso só lembrou-lhe que ele estava adstrito a Valentine. Mas Clarissa era livre. Jonathan jamais deixaria ele colocar um único dedo nela.

**Até mais! **


	15. Chapter 15 Onde ir?

**Hoje a palavra do dia é uma expressão: Vis-à-vis (em frente, cara a cara, face a face)**

Para onde ir?

Lucian Graymark estava fora de questão, apesar de ser melhor amigo de Jocelyn, o círculo procuraria por ele sem contar que o lobisomem poderia o reconhecer. Também havia o instituto em Nova Yourk, mas Jonathan não possuía vontade nenhuma de encontrar a outra criança que fora criado por Valentine, estava cansado de escutar sobre o garoto dourado. Uma ideia veio em sua cabeça.

―Clarissa você por acaso acha que conseguiria passar um tempo na casa daquele mundano?

Ela virou-se vis-à-vis para ele.

―Prefiro descobrir onde está minha mãe –declarou protestando ―Por que não posso ficar com você?

**Até a próxima!**


	16. Chapter 16 E se?

**Palavra do dia: Hirsuta**

**1\. Que tem pelos longos e bastos. = CABELUDO, CERDOSO, VILOSO**

**2\. Que não está composto ou cuidado (ex.: cabeleira hirsuta). = EMARANHADO, ENRIÇADO**

**3\. [Figurado] Que não tem delicadeza ou cortesia. = GROSSEIRO, RÍSPIDO, RUDE ≠ DOCE, DELICADO, POLIDO**

Jonathan pegou as mãos dela.

―E se eu dissesse que estou ligado ao círculo? – perguntou quase de forma hirsuta.

Confusão. Determinação. Não exatamente o que esperava.

―Realmente Jonathan? –sorriu ―Então seria mais fácil para mim, me juntar a esse grupo e descobrir onde minha mãe está.

―Agora você não está pensando direito –discordou ―É muito perigoso, além disso, você pode saber onde está o cálice mortal.

―Eu não sei, não sabia de nada sobre caçadores e essas coisas.

―Mas você tem a visão, sempre teve –observou ―Deve haver um feitiço sobre você para impedi-la de ver o mundo das sombras.

**Até a próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17 Voltando para casa

**Palavra do dia: Espicaçar **

**Verbo transitivo: **

**Ferir com o bico.**

**Esburacar.**

**[Figurado] Torturar; afligir.**

**Estimular; provocar; exacerbar.**

Mais uma vez retornou para casa tardiamente, por sorte Valentine estava ocupado para sentir sua falta.

Logo avistou muitos objetos de sua casa destruídos. Seu coração voltou a espicaçar. Não foi um bom dia de Valentine. Jonathan só pode temer pelo pior.

―Ela sumiu com o cálice! –berrou ao ouvi-lo adentrar ―E teve uma filha com Lucian!

Os olhos de Jonathan se arreganharam de surpresa. Seu pai pensa que Clary era filha do lobisomem. Não soube dizer se era algo bom ou ruim. Mas por hora sua irmã permaneceria segura, foi tudo o que importou. Amanhã eles procurariam por Luke.

**Até a próxima!**


	18. Chapter 18 Ouvindo o lobisomem

**Palavra chave do dia: Barrindo (barrindo vem do verbo barrir com o significado de gritar, berrando, falando-se de elefantes e outros animais)**

―Onde está o cálice? –perguntou um dos homens ―Nós sabemos o quão próximos você e Jocelyn estão.

Em suas orelhas ela sentiu o hálito quente de Jonathan, estava feliz que conseguiu o convencer de vir atrás de Luke, apesar de que tiveram que invadir.

―Eu já disse, não sei onde o cálice está –afirmou quase barrindo ―E muito menos me importo com Jocelyn e sua filha.

A revelação provocou uma onda de negação em Clary. Luke era como um pai que ela não tinha, mas as próximas palavras dele a fizeram questionar tudo que conhecia.

―Ele está mentindo –sussurrou Jonathan.

**Até mais!**


	19. Chapter 19 Ponto de Partida

**Palavra chave do dia: Solilóquio **

**Monólogo; discurso em que uma pessoa fala consigo mesma.**

**[Literatura] Tipo de recurso literário caracterizado por expressar aquilo que se passa na consciência, no espírito, do personagem; momento em que o personagem fala consigo mesmo.**

Jonathan lhe dera uma cópia do livro das sombras assim como também do códex dos caçadores de sombras. Entretanto ele a havia proibido de colocar aleatoriamente várias runas em sua pele, não tinha o devido treinamento para isso.

Encontrava-se agora olhando para a runa da lembrança, mas apenas permanecia em um solilóquio, relembrando memórias inúteis. Precisava de algo melhor para se recordar. Jonathan sabia, talvez a espada mortal pudesse trazer algumas de suas anamneses de volta.

O problema foi chegar até os irmãos do silencio. Por isso agora se encontrava no Pandemonion, seguindo os caçadores do Instituto em Nova Yourk.

**Significado de Anamnese**

**Lembrança com escassez de certeza.**

**Recordação vaga - reminiscência.**

**[Filosofia] Platão. Ato de recordação em que o próprio filósofo redescobre dentro de si - suas verdades intrínsecas, e relembra um período anterior à sua existência experimental.**

**[Retórica] Durante um discurso, momento em que o narrador recorda os fatos, anteriormente, esquecidos e acha conveniente informar naquele momento de sua fala.**

**[Liturgia] Oração realizada nas missas, após a elevação, que recorda os acontecimentos da salvação de Cristo.**

**[Medicina] Conjunto das informações recolhidas pelo médico a respeito de um doente e de sua doença.**

**Até a próxima vez! **


	20. Chapter 20 Infiltração e choque

**Palavra chave do dia: Diatribe**

**Significado: Crítica excessivamente rigorosa, severa e mordaz: ele ouviu as mais violentas diatribes, mas manteve sua opinião.**

**Discurso oral ou escrito que busca de modo violento afrontar, injuriar ou atacar: lançou uma diatribe contra os funcionários, descrevendo-os como preguiçosos.**

**Discussão acalorada, impetuosa, exaltada.**

**[História] Dissertação ou exposição crítica que, na Grécia antiga, era feita pelos filósofos sobre alguma obra.**

Infiltrar-se fora fácil. Só precisou fazer todos pensarem que não sabia de nada. Apesar que escutava diversas vezes a diatribe de Alec Lightwood, ao escutar Hodge e as histórias do círculo logo tornou-se claro para ela que Valentine poderia ser muito bem seu pai, mas o mais chocante foi descobrir que Jonathan era seu irmão.

Ela tinha um irmão! Não podia ser o mesmo Jonathan que conhecia?!

Em pouco tempo se encontrou com os Irmãos do Silêncio e chegou lentamente na porta do alto feiticeiro Magnus Bane.

Suas esperanças caiam, havia a possibilidade que ela nunca conseguiria recuperar suas memórias.

**Até mais!**


	21. Chapter 21 Conflito

**Palavra chave do dia: Tredo **

**Significado: Traidor; que engana ou age de maneira a trair outra pessoa.**

**Em que há ou expressa traição: sujeito tredo.**

**Falso; que se comporta com falsidade.**

**Que não cumpre suas obrigações, compromissos.**

―Por que nunca disse que somos irmãos? –fitou-o nos olhos tentando encontrar um tredo

―Então você poderia parar meus avanços –ele aproximou-se do rosto dela e antes que ela pudesse protestar roubou-lhe um beijo apaixonado, logo Clary perdeu-se nas sensações.

―Jonathan somos irmãos –ela não conseguia entender como ele podia não se importar com isso.

―Nunca fomos criados juntos –ao ver o olhar dela acrescentou ―Todos os caçadores de sombras tem o sangue de Raziel e mesmo assim eles se casam entre si, eu querida irmãzinha também tenho em minhas veias o sangue de Lilith, isso não é o suficiente?

**Até amanhã!**


	22. Chapter 22 Atração Proibida

**Palavra chave do dia: Galeirão (uma ave)**

Os dias passavam de maneira lenta. Nas folhas de um caderno, desenhava um galeirão.

Estava imersa em pensamentos. Sentia uma atração imensa por Jonathan, mas ele era seu irmão. Não deveria ser assim, mas não conseguia parar de deseja-lo.

O proibido a atraia.

Então ela colocou uma xícara em um papel, e ela agora sabia onde o cálice estava. Tudo correu mais rápido do que o planejado, em um momento Clary trouxe o cálice até o instituto em outro Hodge os traiu para Valentine, ela fugiu o mais rápido que pode, sendo salva por um Luke transformado em um lobisomem.

**Até a próxima!**


	23. Chapter 23 O resgate

**Palavra chave do dia: Traque (expressão onomatopaica que designa qualquer estalo, estouro)**

Luke sabe onde está sua mãe. A revelação a trouxe um traque de alivio, apesar de que teriam que resgata-la das mãos de Valentine.

Aquele homem desalmado não sabe o que o atingiu quando de repente um bando de lobisomens invadiram a sua casa. Luke tenta o matar mas falha e fica para ajudar um amigo. Clary corre atrás de um Valentine em fuga e esbarra em Jace. As coisas ficam confusas. Afinal quantos filhos ele teve? Ou estaria mentindo?

No final nada importa sua mãe agora está segura, mas em coma.

Seu suposto pai fugiu. Ela não vê Jonathan.

**Até amanhã!**


	24. Chapter 24 A espera

**Palavra chave do dia: aliterada (relativo à aliteração, que consiste na repetição de um som).**

Acorde logo. Vamos mãe. Abra os seus olhos.

Odiava vê-la assim.

Luke passava seus dias e noites ao lado de Jocelyn, esperando que por algum milagre ela acordasse, mas o feitiço foi poderoso e dessa vez a resposta não era Magnus Bane.

Eles conversavam sempre e ela havia contado como descobriu sobre o mundo das sombras, Luke ainda era cauteloso com seu irmão porem sabia da importância do sigilo.

―Ela deve ter dito a alguém...deve ter dito–começou Jonathan de forma aliterada.

―Mas quem? –quem ela teria confiado? Certamente sua mãe escolheu alguém não próximo a Valentine. Mas quem?

**Até a próxima vez!**


	25. Chapter 25 Traição

**Palavra chave do dia: Zingrar  
Escarnecer, burlar, iludir, chacotear.  
Dizer motejos; desdenhar.**

Os dias voaram em antecipação. Quando Clary saiu daquele hospital sozinha uma pessoa chamou-lhe.

―Eu sei quem pode despertar Jocelyn –a estranha afirmou.

Logo encontrou-se fazendo as malas para Alicante, a capital e única cidade de Idris, o país de origem dos caçadores de sombras.

Os tambores de guerra ressoaram, Valentine como sempre querendo zingrar todos os caçadores das sombras, rumou o espelho com o cálice e a espada mortal. Seu plano era desativar as torres demoníacas e então liderar uma horda de demônios pela cidade, para então invocar Raziel.

Tolo e indomável.

Ele nunca imaginou ser traído por Jonathan.

**Até amanhã! **


	26. Chapter 26 Morte

**Palavra chave do dia: Maloio (aldeão)**

Valentine gritou em choque e horror.

Por que seus planos tiveram que ser interrompidos rudemente? Aquele filho tolo não podia entender que ele iria vingar seu pai, cuja vida fora tirada por um maldito lobisomem maloio. Ele mudaria a Clave e destruiria o submundo.

Mas sua vida estava se esvaziando muito rapidamente e sua estela estava longe.

Não pode deixar de pensar em na mulher de olhos verdes brilhantes e cabelos como o fogo, Jocelyn era assim, impressionante e ele nunca havia perdido a esperança de que ela voltaria para de volta para ele, mas agora fora tudo em vã.

**Até a próxima!**


	27. Chapter 27 A conversa

**Palavra chave do dia 27: Falca **

** de madeira falqueado**

**2.NÁUTICA; tábua na borda dos barcos moliceiros para evitar a entrada da água**

**3.NÁUTICA; abertura semelhante a uma porta, no bordo da embarcação**

**4.NÁUTICA; última tábua de cima do forro exterior de um embarcação miúda**

** ; Cada um dos dois tabuões do reparo mantidos paralelamente pelas taleiras.**

** Alentejo; Ato de pedir esmola.**

** Alentejo; Esmola.**

Jocelyn estava surpresa que Jonathan ainda estava vivo, sempre acreditou que Valentine o matou naquele incêndio junto com seus pais. Mas ele estava vivo, fora criado por seu pai e detinha uma paixão por sua irmã.

―Por que você nunca me contou nada sobre o mundo das sombras? –sua filha estava sentada na falca, bem em sua frente ―Por que me fazer esquecer de tudo isso?

―Eu fui tola e burra –afirmou ―Pensava que estava te protegendo, só vejo agora que eu devia ter a treinado, para ser a melhor caçadora de sombras.

Passou então a explicar o seu passado.

**Até mais!**


	28. Chapter 28 A memória antiga

**Palavra chave do dia: Dúlcido (que se caracteriza pela doçura; brando, meigo, suave).**

―Talvez haja uma forma de minimizar o sangue demoníaco dele –sugeriu Madeleine.

Jocelyn andou de um lado para o outro pensativa, estava aliviada por sua amiga acreditar nela mas nada podia tirar a sua aflição. Verificando rapidamente o pequeno Jonathan no berço, tudo que ela podia ver era aqueles olhos negros, sempre sombrios.

Aquele fora o primeiro sinal, que fez todos os seus instintos gritarem que havia algo errado e não importava o quanto a ruiva quisesse não conseguia lançar um misero olhar dúlcido na criança.

―O cálice mortal poderia ajudar mas seria muito perigoso e até mesmo mortal –proclamou.

**Até mais! **


	29. Chapter 29 Sangue e incêndio

**Palavra chave do dia: Ceitil (coisa insignificante)**

―Então deixa eu ver se entendi, quando você roubou o cálice da Clave, antes de Valentine...

―Eu dei-o para Madeleine e fiquei para ajudar Luke a matar seu pai –as memórias daquele dia a atormentavam.

Luke sendo ferido com ferro. Madeleine gritando por sua tolice. Sua amiga havia conseguido levar o cálice até Jonathan e dar-lhe para beber com seu próprio sangue, mas ouvira os gritos abaixo, foi verificar e quando se dera conta de que era Valentine, fugiu rapidamente, tornando sua outra ação ceitil. Elas tinham acreditado que Valentine matou Jonathan, junto com os pais de Jocelyn naquele incêndio.

**Madeleine fugiu sem Jonathan e elas pensaram que ele havia morrido, tornando a ação anterior de Madeleine ceitil.**


	30. Chapter 30 Questões

**Palavra chave do dia: Xerga**

**Tecido grosseiro.**

**Almofada que se estende por baixo da sela dos animais de carga.**

Quando Clary e Jonathan iniciaram um namoro, Jocelyn não queria nada além de cozinha-los vivos com xerga e tudo.

Com Jonathan ela podia até entender, havia crescido com Valentine sabe-se lá como fora criado.

―Eles não cresceram juntos e nem tem exatamente o mesmo sangue –Luke comentou.

Ela preferia que Clary namorasse alguém que não era tão parecido com Valentine e nem estivesse relacionado ao sangue, mas sabia que essa fora uma decisão de sua filha, tudo o que podia fazer era lembra-la de que eram irmãos e a alertar. Não queria que Clary cometesse os mesmos erros que ela.

**Amanhã é o último dia do desafio como também vem último capítulo.**


	31. Chapter 31 O final

**Palavra chave do último dia do desafio: Parcel**

**Recife que aflora à água; escolho, esparcel.**

**MARINHA (TERMO DE)•NÁUTICA leito do mar de pouca profundidade, às vezes aflorando à superfície, com aspecto plano.**

Jonathan não sabia o que era felicidade, não antes de encontrar Clary. Quando a descobriu, tudo que quis fora ela e agora a tinha.

Nada encontrou-se perfeito ele sabia, Jocelyn odiava o relacionamento dos dois e desejava que eles se separassem. Ela o via sendo como Valentine.

Algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

Jocelyn não conseguia agir como sua mãe, e o loiro nunca poderia a ver como tal, mas foi isso o que tornou sua atração por Clary mais interessante.

Ele amava sua inocência e resplendor, e vê-la curtindo o parcel da praia era uma benção que ele nunca imaginou ganhar.

**Esse foi o último capítulo. Estou feliz que consegui cumprir o desafio.**


End file.
